


The promise of a Silverheart

by Sophia96



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Worst story ever, You'll laugh your heart out, my gift to you, old story, so funny i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: About a girl named Diana who finds out that she has magical powers.





	1. Tragic death

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god!!! I found this when I was going through my old stories!!! I wrote this story when I was thirteen, and it's by far the funniest thing I've read in my entire life! XD So I really wanted to share it with you, and hope you'll laugh as much as I did! XD
> 
> The story makes ZERO sense, and it will proabably put "My immortal" to shame XD
> 
> So have fun reading, and use it as motivation to know that no one is ever a good writer from the start XD <3

There was a grey and boring day suddenly there was a scream. The scream came from The Black Day hospital, from a mother that gave birth to a baby.   
Finally it was all over and one of the doctors said  
\- It's a girl, it's a beatyful baby girl, does she have any name?  
The mother make a proud smile,took the baby in her arms and said:  
-Diana... Diana is her name... Then the mother took her last breath before she died.

 

14 years later...

Happy Birhday to you, Happy Birthday to you... The father came in with panncakes with 14 candels. He had brown eyes and black hair and he was very fit thanks to every hour at the gym and on his shirt he was wearing the badge from the cafe, and on the badge there stood Charlie Moore.  
-Dad you shoudent have... Said Diana when she sat up in her bed and yawing, She had blonde hair, her eyes were deep blue and she was almost always smiling...  
-Of corse sweaty after all it is your birthday and I have made your favorite breakfast panncakes with strawberry.  
-Dad Its look delicious but I realy should get ready for meating up Ash so we can go on the party.

Ashton Davis was his completed name. Ash and Diana have know eachother since they where 4 and they where best friends.

-No, No... both Ash and the party can wait until you finish your breakfast.  
-Okey dad.  
-... And I have something for you.  
-What?  
-Here you go... Said the dad and pick out a tiny box from his pocket.  
Diana open the box and inside there was a silverheart with a sign that says:  
''To my beatyful daughter Diana, love dad''  
-Oh my god dad, I love it.  
-You do?  
-Of course I do, gosh I love you dad.  
-I love you to sweaty.  
-Oh god look at the clock I better hurry now.  
-But the panncakes.  
-No time for panncakes, sorry dad. she said and run out from her room and into the clothset. Hum, what do you supposed to wear in a halloween-party? she was thinking, and pulled out a white dess that she never have used and cut some holes and she become a scary ghost bride.  
-Wow you are one scary ghost, the dad said from the livingroom.  
-Ha, ha very funny... she said and disapered out.  
-Hey why did it take so long?? Said Ashton who stood downside the stairs, he had short brown hair and ice-blue eyes and he was white in the face becuce of halloween make-up.  
-Sorry I did'nt have any halloween-clothes to wear.  
-Sure, okey... by the way happy birthday. Said Ash and pick out a present from his black shirt   
-Ash you did'nt have to buy anything.  
-I did'nt I made it myself.  
-Allright then, she said and open it up... It was a neckles with a flower on, the flower was créme coulored with a pale green sprout.   
-It is a Christoritch flower it is supposed to bring luck if you wear it...  
-Thanks Ash, said Diana and put the neckles into the pocket in her leather jacket.  
-Come on we have to hurry to the party before my make-up become ugly...  
-Since when do guys start to wear make-up??  
-Since I find out that this is one of the biggest party this year and this is the only way to look scary, becuse I am so freakin handsome so the only way to look scary is with make up...  
-Okey...  
-I mean for other people It's easy but for me...  
-I get it...  
-I just saying that it's a curse.  
-Okey Mr Handsome can we just please go?!  
-Right okey.  
-So what are you a zoombie? a ghost?  
-Eh no I am a vampire  
-A vampire??  
-Yes don't you see the pale skin and the black clothes? I am the handsome vampire Ashula.  
-Okey...?  
\- Ha ha and what are you supposed to be?  
-I am a scary ghost bride.  
-Gosh, that is just boring.  
-Yeah I know that ''Ashula''  
-What is wrong with that?  
-Where should I start??  
-At least I am funny and creative.  
-Alright here we are the great party of the year...  
-Dude... it is freakin amazing.  
-Heh... yes... realy...   
-Yeah come on lets go in!!...

Diana took a deep breath and walk in. Inside there where probably over 300 people...

-I gonna go and try to find something to drink, something with alcohole if there is...  
-Okey you do that, I gonna try to find Jenny.  
-Alright if you looking for me I will be at the whiskey.   
-Right at the whisky I will try to remember that.

Then the both separated to each direction.

-Jenny hi.  
-Diana hello how are you?  
-I am okey, just a little headache. How are you?  
-I am just fine.  
-DIANA, DARLING HOW ARE YOU!?!?!  
-Please don't let it be Lucy  
-Sorry Diana... said Jenny

Lucy was a girl that loves to party and to TALK! She always talked like a recording tape... It was bigger chanse to win one millione dollar then keep Lucy quiet for 10 minutes. Even when she sleep she talked often about her self, and if not she talked about the same things over and over.

-DIANA COME OVER HERE! Lucy said and start walking towards her.  
-Lucy hi, said Diana and put on a fake smile.  
\- O.M.G I am soo happy to see you here I have so much to tell you.  
-Heh. okey Lucy I just gonna...  
-FIRST I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE HOTEL AROUND THE CORNER...  
-Lucy I love to here your story but..  
-IF YOU ORDER HAM YOU DON'T WANT CHIKEN RIGHT??  
-I'll be right back I have to visit the ladies-room.  
-OKEY HURRY BACK DIANA.  
-Heh.. Yes... Lucy.   
Diana did'nt went to the toilet instead she walked to the whiskey where Ash sat and drank shots.  
-Ash can we go home?  
-Why? We just get here...  
-But please Lucy is here and I have a horrible headache.  
-Okey, but just becuse it is your birthday.  
-Thanks Ash.  
-You're welcome.

When they were out there become a almost dead silence...

-So Lucy where there huh? said Ash  
-Yes she was and I think she talked a hole into my brain...  
-Hehe yeah right  
\- Oh my gooood my head just burning.  
-Are you gonna be alright?

Diana almost fell to the ground but she was lucky that Ash stood There.

Diana saw that everything become dizzy and suddenly she stood in the house. At least she thought so, she saw the stairs and the hallway when she heard a crash....

-Diana is that you? Diana saw her dad walk down the stairs  
-Yes dad its me.  
-Diana what the heck are you doing it's in the middle of the night said the dad and pass her by...  
-Dad do you don't see me? Diana asked but the dad just went right into the livingroom, Diana went after him when she saw a man with black coat standing in front of her father.  
-Who the helll are you?! what are you doing here?!  
-Shhh, calm down this is not gonna hurt, So much. Said the man and shot a fireball against the father.

Diana saw the fireball hit the father and she saw him burning alive, she tryed to   
Scream but nothing came out when everything get dizzy again and she saw Ash full in panic.

-Oh my god Diana are you okey what a hell did just happen??!!!  
-Don't have time to explain, we have to hurry back to my place I think my dad might be in danger.  
-Okey calm down I have a idea, Said Ash and grab his bag and pulled something out.  
-A scooter? Why in the whole world do you have a scooter in your bag?  
-For emergenseas, so come on jump on and hold hard! he said and they drove away realy fast.  
-Oh my god what if you falling down what are we supposed to do then?!  
-We croos that bridge when we come to it.  
-What do you mean by that?  
-I don't know I saw it in a movie...  
-Okey, but please don't fall.  
\- I will do my best.

Short after that, they arrive to the house.

-Wait here I gonna go and check it out so things are in the way it should be...  
-Okey if you say so, but don't you think I gonna leave... I wait outside.  
-You do that, said Diana and run up for the stairs and through the door when she heard a man in the livingroom...  
-Noo Dad!!

Diana run into the livingroom but it was too late the father was burning on the floor, She notice two blue footsteps on the floor in the corner, But she soon forgot about it when Ash came in...

-Whats happening I heard scream and.. Oh My good, Diana we have to get out of here fast and I am not kidding.  
-No Ash I can't leave him here.  
-I'm sorry but I am not gonna let you die here come on now. 

Ash helped Diana out to the lawn... 

-Come on Diana its gonna be okey. Said Ash and tryed to meke her fell better  
-How can it possebly be okey everything its just a mess. Said Diana with tears in her eyes.  
-Take one thing at the time, I already call 911 so they are on they way.  
-He can't be dead he just can't be...  
-Come on just let's go home to me and get some sleep...  
-Okey... Diana sobbed.  
-Good come on now, said Ash and helped Diana up on her legs.

When they arrive to the house Diana get a felling... A felling like she was being watched...


	2. The joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A waterballoon fight breaks out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this? XD Well, here's the second chapter XD

The day after...

Diana just came out from the bathroom.  
-So what happened?  
-In the bathroom?  
-No... Very no!.. I mean that night... If you are ready to talk about it of course.  
-What is it to talk about? You were there you already saw what happen...  
-You didn’t tell me about the strange headache, and then all that talk about that your dad might be in danger and short there after he is burning alive.  
-Whats the point you should'nt belive me anyway...  
-But just... Please...  
-Fine!  
-Good.

Diana took a deep breath and starting to tell the story.

-When I fell to the ground a suddenly was at home and I saw my dad walk down the stairs and into the livingroom but he did'nt seem to see me or hear me. Said Diana.  
-Then what??  
-I saw a man into the livingroom, he had a long black coat, and he shot a fireball towards my daddy...  
-A fireball like Super-Fire-Human in that comic book?  
-Sort of but this man he was just... so, so Horrible.  
-So if I get everything right, so does it mean like you are psycic, like psycic, Psycic??  
-Honestly I have no idea.  
-But I know how we can find out...  
-What? How?  
-There is a medium in this town I think than we can go see him already tomorrow.  
-A medium?, Ash I don't belive in mediums.   
-You better do becuse you are to become one of them.  
-Cut it out Ash...  
-Why if you don't wanna see him tomorrow so why not now??  
-But...  
-No but, I going now and you are gonna come with me...  
-Allright but just to overprove that you are wrong.  
-Okey come on

When they arrive Diana whas realy suprised when she saw who open up the door.

-DIANA, DARLING OH MY GOD WHAT DO YOU DOING HERE?!  
-I have no idea... Hehe Lucy can you excuse us?  
-OF COURSE DARLING JUST HURRY BACK AND DON'T TRY TO SNEAK OUT LIKE YOU DID AT THE PARTY...  
-Heh eh no... Said Diana and drag Ash around the corner.  
-So... do you like my surprise?  
-Are you have some kind of dying wish? becuse I am gonna kill you!  
-Heh... Look at the calendar of yours it's the 2 november that it's our joke day.  
-No Ash our joke day is the 24 november.  
-Oh opps but have fun anyway... Said Ash and walked away.  
-DIANA WHERE DID YOU GO???  
-I'm comming.  
-WHERE DID ASHTON GO?  
-He felt sick. he have no idea that I gonna kill him...  
-EXCUSE ME?  
-No nothing... said diana and put on a big fake smile.  
-OH, GOOD... SO COME IN I HAVE SO MUTCH TO TELL YOU...  
-Heh awsome said Diana in a sinking tone.

After many hours of Lucy talk Diana accindently put her hand on the Christoritch flower she get from Ash and suddenly Lucys phone started to ring...

-OH EXCUSE ME DIANA BUT I HAVE TO ANSWER THIS...  
No, no it's okey don't worry about me...  
-AWW DIANA YOU ARE A ANGEL, said lucy and pick up.  
HELLO? OH MY GOD KAREN HI, WHAT? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? NO NO DON'T MOVE I BE THERE IN A SECOND.  
-So... Lucy whats wrong?   
-I AM SO SORRY DIANA THAT WAS MY FRIEND SHE IS DRUNK AND SHE CAN'T FIND THE WAY HOME SO I HAVE TO PICK HER UP... WILL YOU BE OKEY??   
-YES.. I mean yeah, you should go you have to help your friend.  
-GOD BLESS YOU DIANA. Said Lucy and walked away.  
-Puh that was lucky I think... said Diana and look wondering at the flower before she gave Ash a call.  
-Hello?  
-Hi Ash it's me can we meet somewhere?  
-Oh you came out of the Lucy trap...  
-Yeah remind me to kill you for that later.  
-So where do you wanna meet 11 pm a sunday night.  
-Can we meet outside the hamburger place at the Threverson street?  
-Yeah, okey I meet you there... 

When they have hang up Ash went to the Threverson street but to his suprise the hamburger place was closed so he decided to call up Diana.

-Diana where are you? I standing outside the hamburger place...  
-I know...  
-Soo where are you?!  
-Turn around...

Behind him stood Diana with 10 waterballons and a big smile.

-No, No way you gonna throw them??  
-Watch me! said Diana and start throwing the ballons one after oneother.  
-Oh god, the water is cold as ice...  
-So make a appolygies...  
-I am Sorry!   
-A good one, after all I have to spend hours with talking Lucy...  
-Okey I am very sorry becuse I put you throght all that.  
-That was better... said Diana and throw the last waterballon into the wall.  
-Okey no you owe me an apology becuse I am wet.  
-No I don't think so...  
-Maybe you're right, so do you wanna come with me home? I have to change my clothes and dry, plus my parents are out of town so we can be up all night and look on horror movies and eat ice cream all night.  
-Wait your parents are out of town were have they went?  
-I don't know they did'nt tell...  
-Do they go away without telling you often?  
-Yeah pretty much I think that this is the 15 time this year... Why?  
-Just curius...   
Ahh my head are start hurting again...  
-What? why?  
-I don't know, said Diana and everything where getting dizzy again.

Now Diana stood outside the pizza bar two streets away and a few meters away   
stood the man with black coat.

-It’s you... Said Diana but no one would hear her anyway.

When suddenly he turn around against a women that came out from the pizza bar.

-Can I help you Mr? The women asked...  
-I think so he said, and shot a fireball against her and burn her up.

When everything get clear again she stod in the street.

-Diana what happened what did you saw? Said Ash almost screaming.  
-I... I saw a women... burning alive. Said Diana meanwhile she was panting  
-Where?  
-Outside the pizza bar two streets away.  
-Okey wait here while I go check it out... Said Ash and stood up.  
-NO WAY! you are not going in there alone... I coming with you! Said Diana and stood up too.  
-Allright but hurry!

They ran the fast as they could until they arrived and saw a big fireball hit the women and she was burning alive...   
Diana turned around and saw the man with black coat standing there,   
and she heard a voice in her head, before the man disapear in a cloud of smoke...

-Ash, call 911 I going in to the pizza bar for help.  
-Allright said Ash and pick up his phone.

 

Diana walked into the resturant when she saw that it was nobody there, there was just one abandoned resturant.  
short after that Ash came in...

-What a hell? What would a women do in a abadoned resturant? said Ash  
-You tell me...  
-Okey the police are on there way, are you okey?  
-Yeah I think so...  
-Good becuse I think the police is gonna want to interview us.  
-Yes I was thinking so too.  
-Okey so come on lets get out of here.

When the police arrive they were looking suprised becuse they have never seen two so young people in such a horrible spot.

-So how did you two find the body is a good start.  
-Actually it was Dia.... Ash was interuppted when Diana step on his foot.  
-We where just passing by when wesaw the women.... Said Diana and was trying to continue with her lie.  
-Do you think it was suicide?  
-I dont know pretty brutally to be a suicide don't you guys think so?  
-Yeah it is but why would someone murder a women with fire? Asked the cop cunfused.  
-Actually we don't know  
-Maybe somone just was trying home-made fireworks, said Ash and was trying to make it sound like a joke.

The police was just giving Ash a angry look before he went to one other man probably her husband or something.

-Why did you lie to the police you know it is illegal?!  
-Yes I know it is but what was I'm supposed to say?   
Hi my name is Diana I am psycic so I can see people die before it happen, and the murder, is some kind of evil wizard with black coat that shooting fireballs against people so they are burning alive... Do you have any idea how insane that sounds?  
-Good point becuse that sounds pretty crazy.  
-Tell me about it, Said Diana in a uppset voise.  
-I know you are upset with all rigt to be...  
-Of course I have all right to be upset I see people die for gods saints.  
-BUT... if we go home to me now, we can figure something out, we can make a list of every possebly things It could be and start cut things out.  
-Allright.

 

-Thats my girl, So lets go home and write that list and tomorrow we go to the medium.  
-No Ash I will not go to the medium, it is expensive and it dosen't work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even think that you think this is as amusing as I do... XD But I'm crying because I laughed so much... XD


	3. The medium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Diana go to see a medium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the chapter where I discovered google translate, so all the sudden there are these weird words that makes ZERO sense XD And it just gets better and better XD

Next day...

-Come on Diana aren't you just a little bit expectant? Said Ash when he passed by a blue sign with the sign : ‘’Master Secret, 1 mile’’   
-No and I still dosen't have any idea how you were able to convince me to this.  
-Come on! you know that you do anything for me, exactally the same way that I do anything for you...  
-Yes but I still dosen't belive in mediums I have already told you that, mediums can just say something like OH I SEE SOMETHING and everybody belives in that and the medium are just getting more and more money with just simpely white lies.  
-Maybe so, but some of them are real and I can prove it to you.  
-And how are you supposed to do that?  
-I don't know yet but I will somehow said Ash secretively.  
-Okey if you say so, Said Diana and was trying to keep a big laugh inside of her.  
-So here we are now Said Ash when he stopped outside a black woodhouse... There is no turning back. Said Ash and tryed to sound scary.   
-Ha ha very funny… Said Diana ironic.  
-Yeah, are you scared?  
-Yes very scared realy I think that J. Love Hewitt is gonna kill me, Said Diana in a ironic voice.  
-Ha don't worry I will protect you, said Ash tantalizingly.  
-Yeah right you against a medium with supernatural powers that do I realy wanna see...  
-Okey let's just go inside to see how the man is...

They knocking on the door tree times when finally somone open the door.

-Diana I know you where going to come sooner or later said the man that open the door, The man was old and probably around 80 and the truth was that he only had one eye.  
-How do you know who I am?  
-Every spirit in the whole country known who you are,come inside you two I have made tea.

Diana and Ash went into the mysteriy house when they saw a dilapidated table with a black canvas with a weard symbol on it.

-Take a sit I'll be right back.  
Short after he where comming back and just sat down on a chair.  
-What where you doing? did Ash asked.  
-Not of your bussnies young boy, Anything else you want to ask?  
-I have a question, said Diana with careful voice.  
-Of course sweatheart I am a open book for all of your questions.  
-Heh, Okey so what is it for symbol on the canvas?  
-Oh my dear that is a african symbol It calls ''Fihankra'' that is a symbol for security and safety.  
-Okey.  
-So why did you two young people came to me?  
-Becuse we need your help, Said Diana.  
-With what?  
-I think that I am starting to get psycic.  
-Hmm interesting.  
-Yes very said Ash in a cough.  
-Do you think this is funny boy?! Said the man in a angry voise.  
-No sir.  
-Good becuse this is nothing to kidding about.  
-Right sir.  
-Allright kids I just going to pick up my book and see if we can find any solution. Said the man and pick up a very old book from his green jacket.  
-What is that? said Diana and was trying to take a better look at the book.   
-This is a old book from the middle ages it is probably over 1000 years old so if you wanna have ansvers the ansvers will be in this book but to find out anything I need to have something that means much to you.  
-I have a silverheart that I got from my dad before he died.  
-That will work perfectly.  
-Okey here you go, said Diana and give the man the silverheartfrom her pocket.  
-Ohh It’s beatyful, Said the man.  
-Yeah and if you look carefully you see the sign it says ‘‘To my beatyful daugher Diana, love dad.’’  
-No it dosen’t  
-Eh... Yes it does... can I watch? said Diana and took the silverheart from his hands and watched carefully on the sign. ‘’Don’t worry I am with you Diana. Love dad.’’  
-What the Hell? Said Ash.  
-Oh my god how did this happen? Asked Diana.  
-I think that your fathers spirit is linked to the silverheart.  
-But how? Ghost aren’t real right.  
-I prefer not to call them ghost I prefer to call them spirits.  
-Is’nt that the same thing? Asked Ash.  
-And who are you... Einstein? This is my job and I think I know how to deal with it.  
-Okey sir.  
-And stop calling me Sir that is annoying, call me Mulred.  
-Okey si... I mean Mulred.  
-Good. Now back to you Diana... So when did you have your first vision?  
-Wait... I never said anything about visions...  
-Yes I know but the spirits told me... so... when?  
-October 31.  
-Halloween?  
-Yeah but it was also my birthday.  
-Interesting very very interesting.

Ash gave Diana a glance like the guy were crazy.

-So can you help me or not?  
-I’m afraid not, but the whole energy in this room and every spirit are telling me that you are just gonna get stronger and stronger...  
-What why?  
-I don’t know they are refusing to say anything about it, but I kow that something big is going to happen and you have a very important part in it.  
-Wait in both of my visions I saw a man in black coat and when I saw him outside the pizzeria he said something to me.  
-What? Said Ash and the man at the same time.  
-He said that he find me.  
-Exactally how did he said said the man in a exiting voice.  
-He said like ‘’I find You’’  
-Interesting said the man.  
-INTERESTING? How in this whole universe is this interesting your scary old man. Said Ash.  
-Watch your tongue boy.  
-No I have got enough of you, and the spirits, and the evil wizard now I just want to buired myself 3 meters under the ground.  
-Ash calm down...  
-Don’t tell me to calm down I can’t understand how you can be so calm with all this comming around.  
-I am starting to get used to it.  
-Okey that was interesting said Ash.

The old man was just about to open up his mouth when Ash was starting talking again.

-I don’t know what is happening all I know is that it’s happening, and that something it’s after you Diana, and I don’t like it...  
-That was a reassuring thought. Said Diana and start to look a little bit scared.  
-Here take this, said Mulred and gave her a strange symbol that looks like a eye.  
-What am I supposed to have this to?  
-It is the evil eye... it is protective against evil... said Ash.  
-And how do you know that? Said Diana in a surprised voice.  
-Heh...I...I read it somewere I think... Said Ash.  
-That is correct boy, I don’t know how you find out... but your answer is correct. Said mulred and his face broke up and became a weak smile.  
-I think that we should go now... don’t you Diana?  
-Yes I think...  
-WAIT... I see something...  
-What? What do you see?  
-I see a man... he is scared... I can see him, and I can see his lastname, but no firstname...  
-What is his lastname? asked Ash.  
-Moore, his lastname is Moore, he have realy brown eyes...  
-Is them like... Red-brown ?? Asked Diana.  
-Yes exactly like that... Said Mulred.  
-Dad? Said Diana with a worried voise, when suddenly the silvetheart was starting to get warmer and warmer. 

Diana picked out the silverheart from her pocket when she saw that the sign where starting to change and it become a whole different sign.  
‘’I can hear you Diana I am here’’

-Oh my god! Diana what the hell was just happening? -Allright you two young people you should realy go home, but be careful it is a dangerous world out there.  
-I think we starting to get that now... said Ash and was starting to stamp with his foots on the ground almost like he was wanna run in the thin air.  
-Bye kids see you two around.

 

-I have no idea...  
-I do, that was your father that communicated from the other side.said Mulred  
-What? how is that even possible?  
-I don’t know I think that you have the power to make spirits to understand you, but I have no idea how but something is telling me that this is just the beginning.  
-Okey but we realy should go now... said Diana.  
-Yes we realy should go my parents would be worried about us said Ash ‘’even though that they was’nt even home’’  
Mulred went to the door and open it up, when Ash and Diana were just supposed to step out, he stopped them and gave them his number and told them too call him if something happened.  
-Creapy man I realy don’t wan’t to have a fight with him. Said Ash  
-Yeah becuse I know exactaly who would win.  
-Should I take that as a insult?  
-Maybe or maybe not, that its up to you.  
-Hey that was just mean...By the way what is the sign on the silverheart of yours now?

Diana took up the silverheart from her pocket.

-There is nothing there...  
-What? How can it be nothing there?  
-I don’t know... Gosh so many questions and not a single answer.  
-Wait try to ask the heart something...  
-What, are you crazy?  
-No, no just listen to me, and try to ask something to the heart.  
-Like what?  
-Anything...  
-Okey? Said Dina and asked the silverheart what her name was to the start.

The heart was getting so warm that Diana drop it on the street but even that the heart was changing sign now it says  
‘’Your completed name is Diana Miranda Moore, Miranda is from your mother.’’  
-Is that right? Asked Ash.  
-Yes it is, said Diana with tears in her eyes. It is unbeliveble that I can talk to my dad even that he is dead.  
-But that is inpossible.  
-Apperantly it is not.  
-But how can you be so sure?  
-I don’t know it is just a felling I have.  
-Okey but do you even know where your dad get the heart from?   
-No, but we can ask him...  
-Who, your father?  
-No Abraham Lincoln? No, of course I mean my father.  
-Okey I’m in.  
-Allright here we go... Dad, where did you got this silverheart from?

The heart were getting warm again, but this time not burning hot it was just a little lukewarm and of course the sign were changing again now it says...  
‘’I got it from your mother, when we were young, and all she told me... is that it came from a magic place. I didn’t belive it then but now I think I understand.’’   
-A magic place? Ash do you know what he can mean by that?  
-Actually so... No forget it...I have no idea.  
-What?  
-No, nothing, no idea.   
-Okey...? You are a little bit weard sometimes you know that right?  
-Yes, but I thought you like my weardnes that was very helpful in first grade.  
-Oh my god... Do you still remember? It was like over hundred years ago...  
-7 years actually... I think...  
-Whatever, I do not wanna talk about it.  
-Why not? We were a good team, and I save your as.  
-Yeah, but if you don’t remember that I have save your as plenty more times in school then I don’t even remember.  
-76 times but none of them were in first grade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wheezing XD I didn't have any kind of correction program, and I love the outcome of it so freaking much! XD


	4. Once upon a time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to when Ash and Diana were kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even going to say anything else... XD Just enjoy the read... XD

About 7 years ago...

-Diana Hi. Said Ash when he met up Diana outside her house.  
-Hi Ash  
-So... Back to school again after halloween holiday, awsome.  
-What? I think it is going to be fun to learn new things.  
-It is becuse you are a kind of a geek.  
-Hey!...  
-Don’t worry becuse you are my geek and I take you as the way you are.  
-Aww that was sweet said of you.  
-Yeah I know but don’t expect to much.  
-Okey I won’t.  
-Good... So what lession do you have now?  
-English.  
-Okey I’ve got math but what do you say about that we can meet here again at break?  
-Hmm... I think that maybe I can made that.  
-Good so see you here in?...  
-11.  
-Yes I know that... I was just testing you.  
-Yeah right.  
-Well bye.  
-Bye Ash.

After the lession Diana went to the hallway to meet Ash up but he wasn’t there yet.

-Hey, Blondie!   
was a voice heard from behind, Diana turned around when she saw that it was: Robert but everyone called him Bert The Slayer and for a good reason to, the most people that been seen with him did never been seen again probably becuse they have change school but that didn’t stop any rumors to spread.  
-What is it Bert? Asked Diana in a cocky voice.  
-Ohh cocky... You shouldn’t be...  
The other just laugh.  
-Soo?  
-Yeah you Diana listen to me, your friend Ashton and I, we have some unfinish bussnies...  
-What? let me guess you coulden’t hit down little Ash?  
-Shut up! Said Bert and become all red in his face.  
-Aww Sorry, but he like half as big as you and you couldn’t take on him...  
-Shut up I just wanna know where he are and you are gonna tell me...  
-Why should I?  
-Becuse or else we have to finnish our bussnies on someone else and you little blondie, seem promising.  
-Please I am not scared of you I know something about you that I can tell to all school if I want to.  
-What?  
-Do you realy want me to say it on front of all your friends?  
-Say what?  
-That you are wearing underwear with ducks on... Opps did I say to loud?

Bert went much more red in his face, and all his friend laugh at him.

-How did you know that?  
-Oh my god was it true? I was just guessing...  
-Well take this your little smart-as! He said and rase his fist and where just supposed to hit when Ash showed up and grab his arm in the air.  
-You realy not wanna do this... said Ash  
-What? Give me one good reason...  
-Well first of all she is not a part of this and second of all...

Ash leaned forward against his ear and wisper something.  
Bert look just like he have been seen a ghost.

-Oh my god, I am so sorry Diana I have no Idea that you get black belt in karate can we just forget this whole mishap?  
-Oh yeah sure... said Diana in a shocked way.  
-Thank you, I will make it up for you here take my lunch money. Said Bert and pick up 1 dollar and 44 cent.  
-No thanks, If you just don’t hurt enyone again then.. I am happy.  
-Oh... good. Now I have to go to class, see you around Diana, and you too Davis. Said bert and walked away together with his gang.  
-Karate? Are you serious? Asked Diana and look like a question mark.  
-What I didn’t get any other idea...  
-Well better than nothing... all that matters is that Bert is not gonna let anyone in trubble anymore.  
-Yeah I didn’t thought so either... But now I am starved! Aren’t you?  
-Hmm... I am pretty hungry.  
-Good I think it is Liver casserole.  
-Euww... Okey...I think I gonna eat when I get home... Said Diana and laught. 

 

Present time...

-So what I remember it right wich I always do, weardes help us both out one time. Said Ash  
-Please, it was just luck.  
-Lucky for you... you could have get your face smash out that day.  
-Don’t think so all that I have too do is give Bert a math question and he would have been stuck whole day you know that I am smart.  
-Yeah right.  
-You don’t belive me? Give me your homework than I gonna figure it out.  
-But we start school in three days so I still get time to do this on my own.  
-Don’t be such a kid just give me that.  
-Allright here you go but you never gonna figure it out belive me I have try for like... a week.  
-Watch this. Said Diana and she explained everything to Ash in less than 40 seconds.   
-Oh my god, that is impossible.  
-What? you didn’t think I could do it?  
-Of course not that is stuff that they always do in movies no one I know can do that for real! Were did you learn that?  
-I have always know how to to that.  
-But you can not have inherited it from your dad.  
-Why not?  
-Becuse your dad was sluggish.  
-Hey! he can hear you, said Diana in pointed, on the silverheart.  
-So? He already know that.  
-Okey, but then I’ve must have inherited it from my mother then.  
-I know that this is very inappropirated but your mother is probably the coolest mother I know. How does she look like?  
-I don’t know.  
-You don’t know?  
-No, she died before I had the chanse to meet her.  
-Yeah you have told me that but didn’t you have any pictures? Or anything?  
-No, we didn’t have any photos... and my father never wanted to talk about her.  
-Why not?  
-Sensitive subject I guess.  
-Okey but can you ask him now? Asked Ash and looked expectantly.  
-What? Ohh you mean the silverheart right?  
-Yes...


	5. Ms Moore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silverheart reveals its powers

Diana picked up the silverheart from her pocket.  
-Dad? If you are there can you tell me how my mother looked like?

The silverheart were getting warm and the sign were changing...  
‘’No’’  
-What oh my god your father is dead and he still not wanna talk about it?  
-I guess not... wait the heart is getting warm again.  
‘’But I can show you’’  
-What does he mean show you? Asked Ash.

Diana tore her gaze away from the silverheart and notice a forest.

-Oh my god Ash look.  
-What?  
-Don’t you see the forest?  
-What forest? It is no forest here it is a street.  
Diana took a step sideways when Ash suddenly disapear.  
-Ash?!

Diana walked a little bit into the forest in hope of finding Ash, hiding behind a tree, but instead she heard a women voice a little bit away.  
-Diana?  
-Mum,? Mum! Diana were turning around but she didn’t saw her.   
-Diana come to me, into the forest...  
-Where? I can’t find you...  
-Just follow the heart, it will show you the way...

Diana picked up the silverheart and a pure white beam flied out of the heart and shine deep into the forest.  
-Okey, mum I realy hope that you have right about this. Said Diana and started to go after the beam.

Diana walked until she came to a clearing, with a river and across the river there was a beatyful waterfall, Besides the waterfall stand a women Diana didn’t saw her so good, only good enough to perceive that she wanted her to come closer...  
Diana notice a Bridge made of gold, so she walked over the bridge and find a secret way under the waterfall, into a dark tunnel under the ground...  
-Diana...  
-Mum, Were are you? It is to dark I can’t see you.

Suddenly a light was starting to shine up in the tunnel and Diana was back in the clearing and her mother stand right in front of her.  
At least she tought that she was her mother. She look just like her, with that blonde wave hair and those deepblue eyes exactaly like Dianas.

-Diana, you are so beatiful. Said her mother while her voice were getting more sharp  
-Who are you?  
-Don’t you know?...  
-No I don’t.   
-I am your mother... And I have very important things to tell you...  
-Like what?  
-You shouldn’t trust the silverheart it is not the man that raise you in it...  
-You mean my father?  
-That is the other thing the one that is talk to you now that is your  
real father.  
-What? So do you say that my father is not my real father?  
-I know, It is complicated but it is the truth.  
-But who is my real father?  
-I can’t tell you that and you realy souldn’t search for him he is a   
realy bad man...  
-What do you mean he is a bad man?  
-I said that I can’t tell you, but you have to get rid of the silverheart   
it is the only way to keep you safe.  
-Wait a second... This is way too much to take in right now....  
-Yes, I know that all this is hard to understand, but you have to   
open your mind and see the danger in this.  
-How do I know that you don’t lie? After all it was the heart that   
brought me to you...  
-I think that it was becuse your real father is capable to do   
anything for win your trust.  
-I don’t understand why that is a bad thing...  
-It is becuse he is dangurous for everyone that stand close to you.  
-What do you mean?  
-Who do you think kill the man that raise you, Diana?  
-Oh my god...

The mother went to Diana and put her hand on Dianas shoulder.

-Diana you have to get back now but don’t forget to get rid of the   
heart...

And suddenly she stood on the street again.

-What does he mean, show you? Asked Ash.  
-What?!  
-What?  
-I have been gone for hours don’t you remember?  
-No you haven’t... What are you talking about?  
-To be honest... I don’t know first the waterfall then the mysterius   
women that told me that she was my mother and then all talk   
about...  
-Wow, wow slow down a little bit. Said Ash and looked realy   
confused.  
-Sorry Ash, I just don’t know what I’m going to do now.  
-Okey the clock is just... Oops 11 pm! Seems like Mr I know   
everything becuse I am psycic, Drag over the time a little bit so   
what are you gonna do now are we gonna go home to me or...?  
-No, I can’t I’ve promise my cousin to come over to him before   
midnight.  
-Wait wich of your cousins?  
-You know Jack, the one with black hair, on my father si... Diana   
just started to think about the women that told her that she was   
her mother and said that the father wasn’t her real dad.   
-Oh, Jack right...Wait...Diana are you allright? You look like you   
have been seen a ghost. 

Diana was shaked a little bit on her head to stay in focus.

-Maybe I have... Said Diana and was trying to push in a laugh.  
-Sure you are okey? I mean you look like you start to getting sick   
or something...  
-No, I am sure it’s probably nothing...  
-Okey then I belive you. And I know where your cousin lives so I’m   
comming to him 11 am tomorrow.  
-Ash he turns 23 tomorrow so I don’t know if that is such a great   
idea...  
-Then I’m bring a cake, You know that I always like birtday-partys, right?   
-Yes and I also know that you are a terrible liar, so what is the real reason that you wanna come?  
-What? I...don’t know what you are talking...about...  
-Ash, Come on, Pinocciho is lying better then you.  
-Allright I am just a little bit worried.  
-For what?  
-For you...  
-Why?  
-Becuse... I don’t know I just am.  
-Okey that seems very logical...  
-Is just that... I don’t want that something gonna happen to you and I can’t be there.  
-Ash... You don’t have to worry, If something happening then I call you.  
-Okey then, but I’m comming anyway, and I bring the cake. Said Ash and turned around to get home.

Diana did the same thing but she went to her cousin’s apartment and knocked on the door.

-Hi, jack! Said Diana.  
-Hello Diana.Said Jack and gave Diana a hug.  
Come in...  
Diana walked in.

-Soo... tomorrow you turn 23 how does it feel? Said Diana at the same time she sat down in the couch, and Jack oped two cokes.  
-I can’t understand that I’m gonna be old...  
-Yeah you gonna be realy, realy old. She said in a ironic tone.  
-So what’s up? It has been a long time ago since we met.  
-Ohh, well I guess nothing... What about you?  
-Nothing realy... Said Jack and open up his coke and drank almost evetything in once.  
Diana bent under the couch and took out a green box.

-Here you go your birthday present. Said Diana and gave Jack the box.  
-What? Have it been under there the whole time? When did you put it there? Said a stunned Jack.  
-One: Yes it has been under there the whole time... and two: Like three months ago...  
-Okey, you are smart... I could never figure it out that it was under the couch...  
-It is becuse this was a warning to you that you realy should start cleaning under the couch.  
-Hilarious.  
-Yes I know but you can not open it until midnight.  
-Wich means that I can open it in... 45 minutes.  
-Yes... But I don’t know if i can stay up so much longer said Diana and yawing.  
-Okey, You can go in to the guest-room, Its all made up.  
-Good you can wake me up tomorrow and tell me if you get happy.  
-Allright, Godnight then but now I’m gonna watch on a horror-movie.  
-You do that, Godnight. Said Diana and walked in to the guest-room.

Right when Diana went to bed she fall asleep imediately.  
And not only that she had a dreem that night...

Diana was in the forest again to have a chat with her mother.

-Diana didn’t I told you to get rid of the heart? Said the mother, and she sounded scared.  
-Oh my god! I totaly forgot that.  
-It is allright but you have to do it soon...  
-Okey I will...  
-But, I wanna give you something...  
-What?

The mother put her hand on Dianas head, and she woke up with a hedache like the one she get when she is having a vision.  
.  
-Good morning sunshine. Said Jack and hold a phone shell in his hand...  
-Jack I think I having migraine, or something.  
-Why? Do you have any headeche?  
-Yes, Einstain I have.  
-Okey you don’t have to be rude, it is my birthday. Said Jack and tryed to sound sad even though he just wanted to tease.  
-Sorry, Jack. By the way what is the clock?  
-It is... 10.45 am  
-Okey and then Ash comming in 15 minutes.  
-Wait, Ashton your friend?  
-Yeah sorry I didn’t told you but he bring cake.  
-In that case... He is very welcome.

Exactally 11 am did someone knocked on Jacks apartment door, So Jack went to open. And it was Ash as promised.

-Hi Jack, Diana told me that it was your birthday today so I bough you... Some kind of caramel cake.  
-Thank you Ash... Diana is in the guest room and she has some kind of migraine or something. Said Jack and pointed on the green door to the guestroom.  
-Okey, I just gonna go and check on her. Said Ash.  
-Allright but don’t turn on any lamps... I tryed once and I was lucky that came out Alive...

Ash went into the guestroom.

-Hi Diana... Headeche?  
-Very funny! Said Diana with an angry voice.  
-Not on a joke mood. I see Said Ash and sank into the armchair That stood in the corner of the room.  
-Sorry It just that... Diana looked out so not Jack would stand there but he did’nt  
-What?  
-It is the same headeche I have when I having a vision.  
-What? Why didn’t you say so?  
-Becuse I don’t want Jack to know about this.  
-So you’r lying to him?  
-No, I just don’t tell him the whole truth.  
-Yeah it also calling to lie you know...  
-Whatever... I’ve got bigger problems than lie.  
-Yeah I know... just tell me how it all started.  
-Okey, First of all it was the silverheart... When you asked what he mean, I came to a forest...  
-A forest?  
-Yes a forest... And in the forest I met my mother.  
-And what did she said?  
-She said that my father wasn’t my real dad, and my real dad is...  
-Is who??  
-The man with the black coat.  
-What?!  
-I know its sounds crazy but that is what she told me...  
-Okey... then what?  
-She told me that I have to get rid of the silverheart.  
-Why?  
-Becuse, that is my real dad.  
-But that still dosen’t explain how you get the headeche.  
-I have a theory on that too.  
-Okey so lets hear it...  
-Tonight I dream about my mother again and she told me that she wanna give something to me.  
-What? Headeche?  
-Hilarious...  
-Seriously, what did she gave you?  
-I don’t know... she put her hand on my head, and then I just woke up... With headeche.  
-But if it is your real dad in the silverheart why did Mulred see your fake dad or something. And even more interesting why did he kill him?  
-I don’t know...  
-Okey so... Next on the list Destroy a magic silverheart hopefully it sounds harder than it is...  
-Don’t wanna sound negative, but I don’t think it is.  
-Hello Ms positive...  
-Don’t be ironic. I have way to much pain in my head to think right now.  
-Hmm wonder what it was for kind of gift that your mother gave to you.  
-So do I.  
-Cookies anyone? Asked Jack through the door slot.  
-I can take some... Said Ash almost immediatly.  
-None for me, thank you... Said Diana who didn’t feel any hunger at all.  
-Well okey I just gonna go and start and baking. Said Jack and walk towards the kitchen at the same time Diana gave Ash a suprising look.  
-What? Asked Ash... I didn’t eat any breakfast today.  
-I don’t realy care. Said Diana.  
-I don’t realy is an expert but I think that someone is a little bit grumpy.  
-Yes I am grumpy.  
-Are you not even gonna deny it?  
-I am not able to do that.  
-Okey what if I let you sleep now, then I come back tomorrow to see if you feel any better?  
-That sound good.  
-Good see you tomorrow said Ash and walked out.


	6. What a heck is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Diana learn more about the magic around them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still dead... I can't handle how cringy everything is... XD #BestStoryEver <3<3

Next day...

Started with someone knoking on apartment 11F.  
And Diana went for open the door...  
It was Ash.

-Hi Ash.  
-Diana do you feel any better?  
-Yes, I do actually.  
-Good becuse I don’t wanna spend whole schooltime with   
‘’Grumpy-Diana’’  
-Was it realy that bad?  
-Please... I am suprised that you didn’t bit in my neck.  
-Haha, That was funny like I would wanna your blood...Said Diana and sneered.  
-Hey! Should I take as an insult?  
-Take it the way you want...  
-Well in that case I take that as a compliment.  
-Okey... By the way how many days is it left to school?  
-Let me think... Today it is sunday...so... we start... Tomorrow.  
-Wait? Tomorrow? Already?  
-Yes, Tomorrow... Didn’t you know?  
-Of course I know...I am just a little bit confused right now.  
-Soo...  
-So...what?  
-Are we gonna get rid of the silverheart or not?  
-I guess we are. Said Diana and grab her leatherjacket before they walked out.

When they were out on the street Diana picked up the christorich flower that she got from Ash on her birthday.

-Heh... You still have it I see. Said Ash and a little smile showed up.  
-Yeah... I don’t know but I think that it’s working.Said Diana and told Ash that Lucys phone called just when she tuched the flower  
-Think? Of course it does.  
-Good. Becuse we gonna need all luck we can get right now.  
-Yes I know becuse we are gonna try to destroy a magic silverheart. Said Ash and looked worried.  
And that sounds easy.  
-Come on Ash, who is negative now?  
-Not me anyway...  
-Right... Not you. Said Diana and try not to laugh.  
-So, how do we breake it?  
-I don’t know... Wait watch, Said Diana ad pointed on a store.

‘’THE MELTER’’  
We melting Silver to jewerly

-Do you think that they can melt it? Asked Ash.  
-I don’t know if we are lucky they maybe can melt the silver to batter...  
-Then what?  
-Maybe we can take the batter and throw it into the lake...Said Diana and tryed to sound convincing.  
-Wait one step at the time, first we have to check if they can melt it.  
-Okey, said Diana and picked up the silverheart. And notice that the sign were different.

It saids:  
‘’I promies you, that if you not melt the heart then you are gonna see Charlie again.’’ 

-Dad?  
-Wait now I am confused... First your real dad kill your fake-dad then he use him to get you to not melt the heart, Do you wanna know what I say I say ‘’ Dead to the heart’’  
-Ash are you crazy?  
-What?  
-We can’t destroy it!  
-Why?  
-This, maybe is the only way do see my father again.  
-Diana! Listen to me this heart is just leading you on the wrong way. Besides It is not even your real father.  
-No matter what anyone says but he IS my real father... He is the man that raise me and make me to who I am. And my real father is not some kind of murder.  
-Maybe you’r right. Or maybe you are not... What if the heart are lying?  
-Maybe you didn’t notice that the heart promies. Maybe we don’t have to melt it maybe...  
-Maybe what?  
-Maybe we just can give it away to someone...  
-So the heart can find them and burn them alive?...  
-Wait... we can give it to Mulred, he have all kinds of protection so he won’t die that easy.  
-Maybe you have a point but I still think that we should melt it.  
-But what if that doesen’t work? Asked Diana.  
-If that doesen’t work, and that is a big IF. Then we give it to Mulred.  
-Do you promies?  
-Yes I promies.  
-Okey then. Said Diana and start to walk against ‘’ THE MELTER’’ 

The melter was a small shop in a little cabin made by tree and rocks, with blue windows and a little purple door.

-That was a funny place to keep the melter. Said Ash.  
-Yes I know It looks just like the barbie-house I had when I was a kid.  
-Haha, I think that I remember that exept that the barbie-house was pink and not a dilapidated house. Said Ash and Turned his head to see if he could make the house to lok a little bit better... but he couldn’t  
-Ash, what are you doing? Said Diana and looked on Ash mysterious turn with his head.  
-Nothing, I... just watched a thing... Said Ash embarrassed.  
-Okey... said Diana and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
-Who Is it? was a voice heard from inside.  
-Customers? Said Ash and shrugged.

The door opened, and a small little man open the door he was about 1,40 meters and he had big square glasses and brown tousled hair. He look like he was afraid for something and they even notice that he had around 20 locks to his front door.

-What do you want?, Said the man uneasly meanwhile he was standing with half of his body behind the door.  
-We just want some help to melt this... Said Diana and held out the silverheart.  
-I can’t melt that... No way! Said the man and were just to slamming the door when Ash put his foot on the door slot.  
-Why? asked Ash.  
-Becuse, It is to horrible...  
-What is horrible? Asked Diana with a calm voice in hope of the man would change his mind about the melting of the silverheart.  
-To melt things...  
-But aren’t you the melter? Asked Ash confused.   
-Yes... Yes I am but I cant melt a heart it symbols love. Said the man and made a shaking smile.  
-Please can’t you try? Asked Diana.  
-Sure... I... I can try... Said The man.  
-Good. Said Ash and sighed.

The man looked now even more scared...

-Come in you two, Said the man and open the door so they could go inside.

When they came into the little cabinthey saw a big fire stove and Diana thought that she saw a little figure run in to a little room.

-Ash did you saw that thing? Asked Diana with a scared voice.  
-What? Where? Asked Ash confused and starring around in the room.  
-So... Kids, Can I watch the thing that you two wanted me to melt?  
-Sure, Said Diana and gave him the silverheart.

Suddenly the man started to change, his ears were getting longer and his skin were getting paler, and his eyes were getting realy light blue almost like dimonds.

-You kids are not gonna melt anything... Said the mysteriy creature and made a wry smile.  
-Who are you? Asked Diana  
-Or rather what are you? Added Ash.  
-I am an Elf... and my name is Ceisery. He said.  
-An Elf? But there are no such things. Said Ash.  
-There’s a lot of things that humans doesn’t belive is real... Like ghost, vampires, dragons, fairys and unicorns should I keep going...? Becuse if I do it will probably take the whole night.  
-No you don’t need to. Said Diana.  
-Good, by the way what were you two thinking? Try to melt a magic silverheart in a regular fire? Said Ceisery and sat down on a broken chair and open a bottle and started to drink out of it.  
-What else should you do? Asked a Shocked Ash.  
-Not use that fire of course... first of all it wont melt in fire said Ceisery and hold the silverheart over the fire, when suddenly the fire become black and died... Ceisery took away the silverheart from the fire an said: I only know one thing that can melt this, and that is the guy that made the silverheart in the first place. Second of all: If you melt it he will find you.  
-Who? The fireball-man? Asked Ash.

Ceisery glowered at Ash and said.

-He has a name... his name is Jozhon, and he is not some kind of nice person that you meet in the park. Said Ceisery  
-I’ve think that I have realize that. Said Diana to Ash.  
-Wait... do you know Jozhon? ’’The Jozhon’’? Asked Ceisery shocked.  
-Kind of... Said Diana.  
-She is his daugher. Ash added.

Ceisery look like he was going to faint.

-Oh my god! are you Diana Troehild? Said Ceisery exiting.  
-No... It is Diana Moore.  
-Interesting, then tell me... Was your faters name Thor, Charlie or James?  
-Charlie of course. Said Diana.   
-Hmm you are good but if you can ansver right on this, then I belive you. Said Ceisery and looked very suspicious.  
-Okey what is the question? Asked Diana and jumped up on a bench that stood in front of the broken chair.  
-What did you get for breakfast on your birthday? He said and staring At both Ash and Diana at the same time.  
-My father made panncakes with strawberries and 14 candels becuse I was turning 14. Said Diana and looked at Ceiserys face when she told him the right answer...   
His face were now white as snow and his eyes were getting bigger and now they looked almost like two tennisballs.  
-Think fast! Said Ceisery and throw a vase agains Diana.

Diana cover her face when he heard a crash on the other side of the room, so she open up her eyes and saw that both Ash and Ceisery stood chocked in the room, and the vase were crashed on the painting next to Ceisery.

-I think that I just realised what the gift are that you get from your mother. Said Ash and looked realy surprised.  
-Oh my god, It is realy you. Said Ceisery and made a huge smile.  
-Wait what happened? Asked Diana.  
-When Ceisery throw the vase against you, it just change direction like you were shooting away it with power of your mind. Said Ash.  
-But that is impossible.Said Diana in a scared voice.  
-Yeah I know, but somehow you did it and that was awsome. Said Ash.  
-Yes that is true. I think that your mother gave you a gift that is just gonna make you stronger and stronger. Said Ceisery and went over to the room that Diana saw the little figure walk in to.  
-What are he doing? Asked Ash.  
-I have no idea. Answered Diana.

Ceisery bended forward and said somethinng in a weard language, when suddenly a little weard animal jumped up on his arm. And he started to walk against them. The animal was dark-blue it had wings and scale and some tags on the tail. It looked just like a dragon exept that it was such a small thing.

-Let me introduce you to Timyron, he is a miniature dragon.  
-Oh my god he is so cute, Said Diana when suddenly the dragon started to fly and spray fire.  
-Oh my god, he is awsome! Were did you get him? Asked Ash.  
-I get him from a salesman in the forest were I live. You see you can’t buy dragons but you can buy an egg but that is realy expensive.  
-Out of curiosity... How much? Asked Ash  
-Around 70 Bellkapz.  
-What is bellkapz? Asked Ash.  
-It is a special gold-coin that is worth around one hundred american dollars.  
-Oh, okey... Said Ash.  
-Allright kids, even thougt I wanna stay so I must go. But we will meet again soon. Said Ceisery and disapeared in a black cloud of smoke...  
-Woah, I realy wanna get a dragon like Timyron. Said Ash in a exiting voice.  
-Yeah and good luck finding one. Said Diana and tittered.  
-Ha-ha, don’t be so negative all the time if we are lucky we maybe find one sometime...  
-Sorry Ash but considering everything, I have a little bit hard to be positive right now...  
-Yeah...I understand. Said Ash and yawing.  
-What’s the matter Ash...? Tired? Said Diana and her giggeling went to a happy laugh.  
-What...? It’s late and the school is staring tomorrow. Said Ash and looked innocent.  
-It is 7 pm. Come on Ash Children have more energy than you have.  
-Mayb+e so but children doesn’t need beauty-sleep.  
-Doesn’t it ever bother you that you are the only on that need it? Said Diana tantalizingly.  
-No, not realy. Said Ash and shaked on his head.  
-Okey but you are a strange kind of guy.  
-But if you think about it this way... What is normal? Becuse everyone is different so if there is anyone that is completley normal, than that person will be different. Said Ash and was trying to look smart-looking.  
-Okey?... I think... That was way to much than I could have ever handle.  
-Haha, I told you that I was good. Said Ash proud.  
-When?   
-That time when... or was it maybe... Shucks, I don’t remember.  
-Yeah sure... You are good... Said Diana ironically.  
-Come on just let’s go home...  
-Yes, You are right I am going home to Jack he said that I could live with him until I have find some kind of stepparents or something. Said Diana and rouled with her eyes.  
-How do you ‘’find’’ stepparents?  
-To be honest I don’t know. But it’s not a problem to me...  
-Hmm... That is good but are we gonna go or not? Said Ash and stood up from the chair.  
-Yes we are... Said Diana and jumped down from the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a lot more funny if you read it out loud, spelling errors and all XD 
> 
> See you next chapter <3


	7. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Diana go back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short, and I have no idea what's going on tbh... XD

Next day (First schoolday after the holiday)

Diana and Ash were in the classroom on their last lession for the day to have math...

-Psst, Diana can you help me with this? Wispered Ash and looked like he had no idea what he was doing.  
-Okey...Wispered Diana back and were just supposed to explain when...  
-HUSH! NO TALKING! Roared Mr.Wiskon, the math teacher in a high voice. Mr Wiskon had dark-red hair, and light-green eyes with big round glasses over.   
-Sorry Mr Wiskon... Wispered Diana and Ash at the same time.

Suddenly Diana saw a flickering light in front of her eyes, She just saw that it become more and more often until she was suddenly standing in the school hallway.

-And now what? Asked Diana in a sight for herself... 

The hallway was empty and dark so it was probably on the night, She saw a clock on the wall and that clock was 6 pm, and then suddenly she saw Mulred sneaking around in the school with a robber costume. And he walked over to her math-classroom there Mr Wiskon where, And Mulred knocked on the door.

-Come in. Was Mr.Wiskons voice heard from inside. And Mulred was walking in.  
-I don’t wanna do this... Said Mulred and started to cry.  
-Do what? Asked Wiskon surprised and curious.  
-I can’t control myself. It is the spirits. Said Mulred and pick out a knife from his pocket.  
-Oh my god... What are you doing? you are crazy! Said Wiskon and took a great leap backwards.  
-I am sorry... Said Mulred and tryed to hold against but his hand was trying to swing the knife into Mr Wiskons chest when Wiskon grab a gun that he had in one of the drawers in his lectern and hold it against Mulred. Mulred looked all devastated when he hold his eyes right into the gun. And then Mr Wiskon shot Mulred. right into his heart.

Diana woke up on her bech becuse of Mr Wiskons yelling about that students just are useless Babar that just want to vandalize his entire classroom all the time. 

2 hours later...

-Oh god, I can’t belive that you actually managed to fall asleep at Mr Wiskons lession. Said Ash and laughed.  
-Ash how many times do I have to say it I wasn’t sleeping...   
-Yeah, Right... Than what did you do? Were just reading with your eyes closed?  
-No, still not. I... I saw something... Wispered Diana.  
-What?! Said Ash and turned around so he was standing in front of Diana. Why didn’t you just said so? Said Ash and lowered his tone.  
-I don’t know if you have notice but this entire hallway is full of people.  
-Yes of course I have notice... But promies me that you tell me all about it after the school.  
-Okey... I promies... Said Diana.   
-Good. So enough about that... It realy looked like you were sleeping. Said Ash and laughed. 

Diana just sighed and walked around Ash towards the Door.

-What? Even you have to admit that it was a little bit funny.   
-Yeah... now when I think about it... No not still funny.

When they where outside they saw ‘’Bert the slayer’’ come with a white karate costume and a black belt aroun his waist.  
-Hey, You two! Shouted Bert from the other side of the schoolyard.  
-Come on Diana, let’s walk this way... Said Ash and grab Dianas arm and start walking to the opposite direction, and Diana followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Wiskon is a amazing OC, and I will fight you on that XD <3


	8. Superpowers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Ash take on "Bert the Slayer" after 7 years of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter XD <3 This was actually the story that awakened my love for writing, and for that I am thankful, and I love laughing so much over something I was so serious about 8 years ago XD
> 
> That's why I wanted to share it with you XD <3 I don't expect you to love it, but I really hope it gave you a good laugh <3
> 
> Anyways, here's the last chapter I wrote <3

They turned around and saw that Bert and his friends were starting to run against them.  
I think that we better run said Diana and started to run away with Ash on her left side. 

Suddenly Diana just stopped in the middle of the way and staring down into the ground.

-Diana, what are you doing? They are comming!...Said Ash and started to walk towards Diana.  
-HEY STAY THERE! Shouted Bert and starting to get closer and closer.  
-Come on Diana this is not funny. Said Ash and he sounded scared.  
\- Hey! Davis! Said Bert and grab Ash black jacket so hard that is hand almost become red.  
-Okey firs of all you can call me Ash not Davis. I don’t like when people call me after my lastname... Second of all you should put me down. Said Ash meanwhile he was hanging in the air.  
-Why? Asked Bert tantalizingly like he was the lord of the world. 

But when Ash kicked him on his popliteus so he fell to the ground, the proud smile, were soon as good as gone. Ash runned over to Diana to see what have happened when Diana suddenly hit up her eyes. And her pupils were all coulured, Like some kind of rainbow and in the middle of it there was a weard strech that made it looks like there was an extra eye in her eye...

-Oh, jeez! Shouted Ash and flowed backwards.  
-What is it Davis? Asked Bert meanwhile he raised up from the ground and brushed away all the dirt from his clothes.   
-Diana? Are you Okey? Said Ash uneasly and tryed to walk a little bit closer.

Suddenly Diana started to shake on her head like she was trying to get something away. Bert walked against Diana to look what was wrong, when he just feld to the grond like he lost all of his bones. Diana turned against Bert and started to walk towards him. When Bert saw Dianas eyes he was just screaming.

-Ahh! Take her away from me! Screamed Bert and struggled like a fish on dry land.

Diana hold up her hand against Bert and there was formed a blue burning fireball in her hand. But just when she was supposed to shoot, She just fell to the ground.

-What a heck did just happened? Asked Bert in a voice like he was dying.  
-That was her way to tell you that you should get up to someone in your own size. Said Ash and gave Bert an angry look.  
-What?! Said Bert confused.  
-Diana are you okey? Asked Ash and head over.

Diana woke up and looked realy confused like she didn’t know what did just happened.

-What happend? She asked.  
-Don’t you know?... Asked Ash confused he too. Now everyone of them looked confused.  
-Know what? Said Diana.  
-What is the last thing you remember? Asked Ash.  
-I remember that we run against the back-gate on the schoolyard, and that thing that jumped out, right in front of me. Said Diana.  
-Wait what thing? Asked Ash and tryed to watched around to see if he could see anything.  
-That green thing with blue foots... Said Diana but stopped when she saw Bert and his friends standing with wide opened mounths and just starring at them.  
-Green thing with blue foots? What a heck is that? For kind of thing? Said Ash and also notice the other guys...   
Excuse us but this is not for you guys to listen to... Said Ash irritably.  
-No, of course... not... Said, Bert still in shocked but he turned around and walked away. And the other boys did the same.  
-So, the green thing, did it just stand in front of you and... stirred? Ash said and frowing.  
-No... It spinning around me so I couldn’t walk out. Said Diana.  
-How did you get out? Asked Ash and looked realy fascinated.  
-I just jumped over him... or her or... whatever... and then I woke up here in the hard asphalt. Said Diana and knocked on the ground.   
-It can be a Terautter... Said Ash and started to walk towards the backside exit.  
-Wait... how do you even know what that is Ash? Said Diana and gave Ash a surprised look.  
-That is a long story... Let’s take that another time... Said Ash and put his hand on the gate to open it. When Diana slammed the gate in front of his eyes.  
-Ash... Today is Not one of my brighest days of the year. So it is no point for you to messing around, so why can you just spill out the truth for once?! Said Diana and looked realy mad her eyes was giving a evil look, just the way it was when she was little and some guy took her lollipop, she was so mad that she kicked him on his stomach so he lost his breath.  
-Woah...You can be mad I see... said Ash and looked like he was scared into his bones.  
-Yes, I can, but I realy want you to tell me the truth... Please... Said Diana and sounded chocked over her own voice.   
-Ha ha, okey I promies that I will tell you the whole story when we... What would we do again?? Said Ash and looked pensive and confused.  
-Just follow me said Diana and nodded her head against the gate.  
-Allright then... said Ash and walked after Diana out from the schoolyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I've grown as a writer, and this is an amazing way to see my progress <3 
> 
> So I encouarage you, if you have any old stories lying around, please read them and don't feel embarassed, just have fun, and see all of your progress <3 
> 
> It's truly the best feeling in the world <3
> 
> Well, I hope you liked this story, and I'll see you for my real ones soon... <3<3
> 
> Kudos to all of you <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! XD I'm still dying from reading it XD I'm not even embarrassed, it's so stupid it's genious XD
> 
> I mean, the story, the concept, the language, it's probably the worst thing I've ever read XD And I can't believe I wrote it XD
> 
> So I hope you had fun XD The story is not finished, but I have eight chapters, so let me know if you want more if this awful story that will probably print and turn into a book XD


End file.
